Crazy For You
by SoranoKuma
Summary: The manipulative and seductive young stripper with emerald eyes have always make everyone crazy for him. The way he moves and the way his eyes look at everyone always make it worse as he could not be touched at all. But what happened when a certain raven-haired mafia came to see the boy's stage? Will the boy fall for him or will the sharp-eyed mafia has to chase him?
1. Chapter 1: The Emerald Eyes

Chapter 1: The Emerald Eyes

'_Life is hard. Love is hard, but sex is different.' – Unknown_

* * *

"Don't you know, Levi?" the young girl in front of him asked him seductively.

"That boy is the most _precious jewel_, I have ever found in the mud," she finished with another seductive voice while smiling.

Smile was formed when the girl in front of him finished speaking about the boy she offered to him. The seductive young boy with green-alluring-eyes that always drives everyone crazy about him dancing sexily on the pole for everyone to see.

Challenged was what he felt when the blond girl offered the boy, because he knew behind of all those faces the boy shown, there was something more than that. The seductive feeling he always gave off to others, the alluring smile that drives everyone in front of him crazy, and the slim body that made everyone wanted to hold him. There was something more than those all.

"Let me see him working, sweetheart. Then, I'll decide how it goes," he said in a husky voice with a smile that formed from his lips.

* * *

The backstage was busy preparing for the main event while the only relaxed one was the brown-haired boy in his own room preparing for his own show as the main show was his. There were several people shouting to each other as they had to make sure the preparation before the main event was all perfect. The other strippers were out to the stage and there were still an hour before the main event.

"Give your 100 percent, Eren. There are big bosses coming tonight to see the stage," the brown-haired woman behind him reminded him.

He was smiling when the young woman behind him reminded him, "Are you doubting my performance, HG?" He asked her with confidence shown in his voice.

A little chuckled was what they could hear after what he replied back to her, but slowly it changed into an antagonist chuckled as if trying to remind the boy something.

"Be careful with Eren. Someone might have eyes on you already," the woman reminded him again as if there were something about to come to him.

'_Nothing will get in my way, HG. Don't worry,'_ he confidently said to himself and wore the jacket before going out from the room.

'_Nothing will ever get in my way for that.'_

**_To Be Continue..._**

* * *

Hai! I'm sorry! And so so sorry! I know I'm not suppose to write a new story, but I can't stop myself!

This AU! have been infecting my mind and I just love this AU! too much.  
I will still update the rest of the stories! So, don't worry! :3

Please review! Any ideas you want me to add, please write!  
:D Thank you so much!  
- Soranokuma


	2. Chapter 2: The Game of Chase

Chapter 2: The Game of Chase

_"There are wounds that ever show on the body that are deeper and more hurtful than anything that bleeds," - Laurell K. Hamilton_

* * *

_"Learn not to give too much hope, Eren," the pale young man said to the emerald eyes that were filled with sadness and sorrow._

_"I will die and so you are, but your time is not yet to come," the man said, again, to the sad young man beside him with his pale lips that slowly formed into a smile - a sad smile._

_"Don't give up on life, Eren. Struggle and you'll find someone worth you more than me, Eren," his said as if trying to calm the sad man who couldn't face him anymore as because he was too sad._

_The brunette was kneeling on the floor beside the hospital bed where the pale man laid down. He was kneeling there praying to the God not to leave him alone with his own sadness - his own sorrow._

_"Please, don't be sad, Eren. Please, I love your smile you know," the man tried to make a little joke but it didn't work at all because Eren knew that the man would leave him... alone._

_"I love you, Eren. I always do..." was the last words he could say before the heartbeat stopped - before the emerald eyes could say something in return._

_The tears streamed down to the beautiful face. He yelled the name again and again, hoping the person would reply him - would come back to him._

_"I love you too. I love you..." was the only things that could come out from his mouth - from his own mouth._

* * *

Smirk was formed on the brunette's face as he prepared to be on his big stage. The make-ups were all perfect and the accessories too, along with his costumes. The tight leather pants, black tank top and black leather jacket with metal accessories made him looked like a sexy boy even before entering the stage that was prepared for him.

"Struggle to live, huh?" he said to himself with a smirk as if something was underestimating him.

He could hear the crowd outside calling his name, Emerald was his _name_ in the stage and that was what he could hear from the crowds outside. They kept on cheering for him as if he was in a battle field - fighting for life. Yeah, fighting for _life_.

"Not too much hope. Don't give too much hope, Emerald Boy," was the last words he told to himself before the curtain was drawn open for crowds to see - for crowds to welcome him to the club.

Smile, a confident and alluring smile, was the most important in the club if anyone wanted to survive the harsh reality. Eye contacts with lust and elegant were the most powerful source of money as it would attract all the _'heated dogs'_ to come and buy you for the night. Last but not least, strip up to the moment they were all blinded with lust inside their mind, made them feel the heat and stripped all of their money too.

Eren walked sexily to the pole near the place where the certain raven-haired man sit with girls on each of his arms. He leaned towards the crowds with one hand on the pole circling the crowds before he could do his job on the _fucking_ pole. Finishing turning in circle, he slowly do the job that he had to do - stripping for the horny crowds.

"Like what you see, Levi?" again the woman asked him in a seductive voice directing toward the boy.

He was smirking while looking at the boy doing his job in the stage, the smirk was different to those deadly smile that he always thrown to the enemies that he had in the underground.

"Hanji, you said you found him in the mud?" he asked her a question that was completely out of the question she asked before.

Smile was formed on her face, interesting was the word she could describe once she heard the older man asked the question as if he wanted to know more about the young boy in front ot him.

_'Mud huh? Yeah, I found him in a pretty messed up life he had before,'_ she thought.

Levi kicked her leg to distract her from her own world as he wanted to have the answer as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I found him in a pretty messed up life. Bet you like it, murderer," she teased the man who was frowning at the last word _'murderer'._

Murderer was the right word to describe Levi as he had been doing pretty damn job that includes blood and screaming in pain - in fear.

"I'll give him to you for a night, my dearest Levi," she finally gave up to him with her right hand rose up to the air.

"Just don't hurt him, Levi." Again another warning came from her mouth.

"You'll love him once you feel it," was her last word before she gave him a key to a certain room.

_'Chase or to be chased, huh? Interesting,'_ he said to himself and kept on enjoying the show the messy emerald boy made in front of the crowd.

_To Be Continue..._

* * *

Hello! This is SoranoKuma! And I'm so so so sorry to have just updated it today DX  
I finally have my new laptop but still no ms office :|  
Anyway! Please write a review about this and I know I don't describe how Eren do his job.  
But! The surprise is coming! :3 Hehehe... So...  
Just wait! :D

Please review this and I would like to know how you guys think about it!  
Where is this going or any suggestions too! I'll be happy to read them and think over them! :D

Thanks!  
-SoranoKuma


End file.
